


Hall of Mirrors

by justthehiddles



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dancing, F/M, French History, Kissing, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Since the King’s previous mistress passed away, all the ladies of the court have been hoping to catch the eye of King Louis XV, yourself included.  You are dressed for the grand ball at the Versailles palace.  You catch the eye of someone, but not the king.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader, Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Hall of Mirrors

The crowd crushed against you. Thousands turned out that evening for the Yew Tree Ball. Nobles to members of courts to influential thinkers to the common folk were pressing against each other in the hall and outside. You spied another woman across the packed room dressed as a Roman goddess. You vaguely remembered her name as Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, having seen her in court a few times and around the salons. But you needed to focus on why you were here tonight. To catch the eye of the king. It was no secret now that Madame de Châteauroux passed away; the King was hunting for a new mistress. And while the official reason for the ball was the marriage of the Dauphin to Infanta Maria Theresa of Spain, you suspected an ulterior motive. You fiddled with the pearls adorning your gown and adjusted the neckline.

The doors opened and people flooded into the hall, crushing and pressing against each other. The Palace at Versailles was a sight to behold, the Hall of Mirrors in particular. A true testament to the wealth and prosperity of the King and of France. You circled the hall, making polite conversation with members of the court and a few friends. Although there were fishes and other food set out, you were too nervous to eat.

All the heads snapped to one end as the doors opened. Your heart soared, hoping the king would make an appearance. However, it was only the Queen and the Dauphin with his new bride. Murmurs flitted through the room. Where is the king they asked? The doors opened again and six men dressed as yew trees came out and flitted amongst the court. One of them worked his way to Jeanne as the others made their way to other young ladies of the court.

“The actual moon pales in comparison to your beauty.” A deep baritone growled behind you.

You spun to find one of the yew trees towering over you. You curtsied out of habit. “Apologies, you are…” you glanced up for a clue as to this mystery man.

“Titles. Unimportant, my dear Selene.” His arms wrapped around your waist to twirl you into a dance. “Let us dance.”

The masked man moved with grace in time with the music, as though it was a part of him, a part of his body and mind. After about three or four dances, you tired and made your way to fetch a drink. He followed you to the table, but didn’t drink or eat anything.

“Are you hungry, sir?” you inquired, popping a piece of fruit into your mouth.

“Later.” He brushed you off. “Shall we dance some more?”

You gazed over at the crowded floor and then back at your companion, not ready to share him. “Perhaps we could find somewhere to talk?” The man smiled, although it seemed to pain him to show any modicum of happiness.

“I see a dark corner over there. Shall we retire?” His hand already on the small of your back and guiding you in that direction.

“Lead the way, my wooded man.”

Soon your back was flat against the mirrors with your tree leaning over you. His hand pressed against the wall by your shoulder. You giggled.

“I know you are not the King, sir. Tell me your name.” you pleaded. The man’s lips pulled tight. “Please.”

He leaned in close to your ear. The leaves of his costume against your cheek. “You may call me Adam.”

“As in the first man?” Your head growing fuzzy with the wine and the people and most of all, Adam. “Do you have a last name?” you flirted, your finger tracing the sharp line of his jaw.

“Sangsue.”

“A rather unusual name. I don’t think I have seen you in court much.”

He cleared his throat. “I don’t get out much during the day. But I believe I have seen you at some of the salons and evening events.” He ran a hand along your sleeve. “Do you enjoy the salons and the discussions?”

Your eyes lit up. “Very much so. Voltaire in particular. Such a free thinker.”

Adam scoffed. “Hardly. I strongly disagree with his idea of Shakespeare as a barbarian.” His light blue eyes flashing.

“I don’t know much about Shakespeare.” you admitted.

“I shall teach you about his works.” He leaned in and licked his lips. “Another time.” His hand moved from the wall to your waist, his long fingers pulling the material of your skirt up. “I wish to learn every inch of your body.”

“Here, sir?” Your eyes darted around the room. Everyone swirled around the room. “Someone may hear or see.”

Adam pivoted the two of you so his back was flat against the wall, you pressed against. His arousal hard against your backside. “Then I suggest you be discrete.”

He rucked your skirt up in the back, the voluminous skirt preserving your modesty. You noticed him loosening his trousers.

“Sir…” You gripped his thighs and leaned against him.

Adam nipped behind your ear. “You shall be mine. In every way.”

Your eyes focused on the mirrored wall in front of you. You gasped. There was no sign of Adam behind. His nails dug into your ribs through your dress. He lined himself up and plunged into you.

“I am the monster of your nightmares.” He growled into your ear. His hips snapped against you. “But in the end, you won’t care.”

You bit your lip to stifle a moan. You ground against him. Adam’s cock hit that sweet spot. You reached behind you and gripped Adam’s thighs. He tilted you forward and continued to thrust into you. You could hear his grunts behind you and you sensed he was close.

“Adam…. please…” you moaned, your coil growing tight inside of your core. “I…”

His hand slipped under your skirt from behind to find your bundle of nerves. “Allow me to assist.” He pressed against you. You moaned.

“Sh… my love. You will draw attention.” His nose nudged along your neck. “And I have not yet sated my hunger.”

He snapped against you and you came undone around him. You moaned through parted lips. As you clenched around Adam’s shaft. His teeth sank into the soft flesh of your neck.

A soft gasp escaped your lips as you slumped into Adam’s arms. He fed upon your blood, sucking against your neck. His lips left a dark mark.

Two more thrusts and Adam came inside you. He leaned against the wall. The tip of his tongue licked errant drops of blood from your neck before they marred your dress.

He replaced your skirts, smoothing down the fabric. Adam kissed the unmarked side of your neck before turning your head to catch your lips with his.

“I shall seek you out again, my love.” His tongue slipped into your mouth. It tasted of metal. “When my hunger returns.”

You nodded weakly. “How will you…”

“I shall find you. Until then…” He grabbed your hand and pressed his lips to it. As Adam smiled and you caught a hint of his fangs, tinged with your blood.

And then he disappeared into the crowd. Lightheaded from not only the blood loss but recent activities, you braced yourself against the wall.

“Madame!” A woman rushed to your side. “You are hurt!”

You reached to your neck and your finger came back smeared with blood.

“It is nothing.” You attempted to step away but stumbled.

The woman helped you to a nearby chair.

“You must take care.”

“Thank you. I don’t know what happened.”

The woman clicked her tongue at you. “If you are not careful, you might seriously get hurt.”

You smiled up at the pale blonde woman, clasping her hand in yours. “I can’t thank you enough for your kindness.”

She smiled down and leaned down into your ear. “We can’t have you expiring before Adam has had his fill, darling. Or at least until I have a taste as well.”

Your eyes widened as you spied her fangs and unnatural light eyes. She gripped you tight.

“I don’t believe we have been formally introduced? The name is Eve.”


End file.
